Le Lagon rouge
by le docteur watson
Summary: Kogoro est invité par une de ses stars préférées pour une enquête. Il arrive avec Conan et Ran en plein tournage, au bord de la mer. L'enquête semble anodine, mais un évènement va tout chambouler et Kogoro Mouri doit entrer en scène...Résoudra-t-il l'énigme ? Sans doute aura-t-il besoin de l'aide de Conan...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le lagon rouge

Voici le début d'une nouvelle fiction, une enquête, en trois chapitres ! Bonne lecture !

Le Lagon rouge 

-Dites-moi que je rêve...soupira Ran. C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Non, elle m'a vraiment appelé ! Elle veut m'engager comme détective !s'écriait Kogoro en trépignant sur place.

-Qui ça, « elle » ?demanda Conan qui entrait.

-Espèce d'inculte ! Mais je parle de Tomoka Hasaya, la célèbre star de cinéma ! Mon actrice

préférée !

-Tu n'oublierai pas quelqu'un ?soupira à nouveau Ran. Une certaine Yoko Okino...

-Voyons, ce sont des styles incomparables ! Yoko joue dans des films d'amour, et c'est un personnage rayonnant, positif ! Alors que Tomoka, c'est le drame, la violence, la colère ! Enfin bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a besoin de moi ! Donc nous sommes convoqués au studio !

-Mais, papa, dit Ran qui venait de prendre un journal sur la table, tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un canular ?

-Bien sûr que non !s'offusqua Kogoro. Je connais sa voix par cœur ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Parce qu'un journal spécialisé a déclaré via son agent qu'elle était en plein tournage, et qu'elle arrivait à la fin ! C'est top secret, on ne sait rien sur le scénario, les acteurs ou l'équipe du film !

-Eh bien, peut-être que Kogoro Mouri est plus important que son tournage !

-Ou plutôt qu'elle n'a pas le temps d'attendre pour que son problème se résolve !pensa Conan.

-Donc je dois y aller immédiatement ! Venez avec moi si vous voulez, mais je ne vous attendrai pas !

Kogoro enfila prestement son manteau, se coiffa à toute vitesse, puis ouvrit la porte et sortit. Ran et Conan se regardèrent un instant, puis coururent dehors.

(…)

-C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?dit Kogoro, fier. Et c'est moi qu'on invite ici !

En effet, il fallait reconnaître que le studio était impressionnant. Il avait été construit très récemment, car le film se déroulait au bord de la mer. Malgré tout, il semblait à la pointe de la technologie, et on y trouvait une véritable fourmilière.

-On ne va quand même pas entrer ici, papa ?dit Ran, très gêné.

-Excusez-moi, dit un homme. Vous êtes Kogoro Mouri, non ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi !se rengorgea le détective. Vous me connaissez ?

-Le producteur m'a averti de votre arrivée. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

-Ma famille peut venir avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'homme, qui semblait pressé. Vous venez ?

Kogoro, Ran et Conan suivirent donc l'homme au pas de course. En chemin, il leur dit :

-Désolé de vous presser, mais nous sommes en retard dans le tournage. Il ne manque que la scène finale, mais le réalisateur souhaite vous voir avant de la tourner. Donc nous sommes tous impatients, et les acteurs, surtout M. Hisoku, commencent à trouver le temps long.

-M. Hisoku ?remarqua Ran. Vous voulez dire Kenzaki Hisoku ? Il joue dans le film ?

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est lui le personnage principal masculin. Et d'ailleurs, il joue le...

-Jiro, on ne vous a pas demandé de vous taper la discute avec M. Mouri !fit une voix âpre, usée par la cigarette.

-Excusez-moi, M. Ikawa. Je retourne au travail.

L'homme s'éloigna rapidement, tandis que le nommé Ikawa reprit :

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, M. Mouri. Je suis Jugo Ikawa, le producteur de ce film. Nous vous attendions avec impatience.

Le producteur était un homme d'âge mur qui semblait prendre du ventre. Il diffusait autour de lui une grande odeur de cigarette, et semblait ne pas tenir en place.

-Bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Suivez-moi.

Kogoro, Ran et Conan suivirent donc l'homme ventripotent, qui alla jusqu'à une grande porte.

-C'est moi !s'écria-t-il. Le détective est là !

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un homme de taille moyenne à la calvitie prononcée, avec une petite barbe. Il eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

-Content de vous voir, M. Mouri ! Nous vous attendions !

-Nous ?répéta Mouri en entrant dans la pièce. Mais...

Il se tut subitement. Une jeune femme à la très longue chevelure brune était assise sur une chaise et se regardait dans un miroir. Elle avait de longs ongles manucurés, de pieds très petits et d'un visage très pâle. En entendant les paroles de l'homme, elle se retourna aussitôt.

-Vous êtes M. Mouri ?

-Ou...Oui, je-je suis Ko-Kogoro Mouri, bégaya Kogoro, troublé. Je...Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer bel enfant ! Je suis l'un de vos plus grands fans !

L'actrice sourit, tandis que le producteur et l'autre homme échangèrent un regard de connivence.

-Merci beaucoup d'être venus ! Ce sont vos enfants ?ajouta l'actrice en se tournant vers Ran et Conan.

-C'est bien ma fille, Mlle Hasaya. Ran. Mais l'autre est un garçon que j'héberge.

-Je m'appelle Conan, mademoiselle !

-Tu es très mignon ! Bon, M. Mouri, vous connaissez déjà M. Ikawa... Je vous présente le réalisateur du film !

-Hideaki Haru, M. Mouri. Enchanté.

Kogoro serra la main au réalisateur. Mlle Hasaya, elle, se tortilla sur sa chaise, l'air gênée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ?demanda Conan.

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon, tout va bien ! M. Mouri...

-Oui ?

-Ce pour quoi je vous ai fait venir doit être tenu secret. À part MM. Ikawa et Haru, personne n'est au courant. Je vous fais confiance pour être discret.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude. Que puis-je donc pour vous ?

-Eh bien, en fait...Je joue dans ce film avec Kenzaki Hisoku.

-Kenzaki Hisoku ?s'écria Ran, surexcitée. C'est bien votre fiancée, mademoiselle Hasaya ?

-Appelle-moi Tomoka, Ran. Ce sera plus simple. Et oui, c'est bien ça. Malheureusement, depuis quelques temps, je le sens distant, il s'éloigne de moi. Et avec sa réputation de « tombeur », j'ai peur qu'il...

Elle n'acheva pas, et le producteur reprit, angoissé :

-Vous comprenez bien le problème, M. Mouri. Nous avons investi beaucoup d'argent dans ce film, qui se base entièrement sur Tomoka et Kenzaki. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer une rupture, cela gâcherait la promotion du film. Et Kenzaki n'est pas du genre à ne rien dire pour notre plaisir, au contraire ! Je le connais bien.

-Et vous comprenez que leur alchimie est primordiale pour le film, ajouta M. Haru.

-Mais, mademoiselle Hasa...Tomoka, se corrigea Ran, n'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Il a peut-être des problèmes personnels, qu'il ne veut pas vous confier ?

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Mais j'étais inquiète, alors j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires, et j'ai trouvé...

La porte s'ouvrit soudain en grand, et un grand beau jeune homme fit son apparition. Il demanda :

-Tout le monde est prêt sur le plateau, M. Haru. Avez-vous fini votre entretien avec M. Mouri ?

-Oui, nous avons fini, Kenzaki, nous arrivons, répondit M. Haru. Tu peux dire aux autres que nous arrivons.

-J'y vais !dit M. Ikawa, et il quitta la pièce.

-Tout va bien, Tomoka ?dit Kenzaki en s'approchant de la jeune actrice.

-Oui oui, tout va bien, je suis prê...

Le jeune premier posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa fiancée, ce qui fit rougir Ran et grimacer Kogoro.

-Pour qui se prend ce freluquet ?entendit Conan, sourire aux lèvres.

-Ahem...hésita le réalisateur, très gêné. Je vais sur le plateau.

-Nous arrivons, Hideaki !répondit Kenzaki. Prête à te tuer, ma chérie ?

-Oui !répondit Tomoka, souriante. Je dois me préparer, sortez tous !

Kogoro, Ran et Conan quittèrent alors la pièce, et Kenzaki les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

-Je n'apparais pas dans la scène finale, je n'ai pas besoin de me changer, expliqua-t-il. Je vais sur le plateau, vous me suivez ou vous préférez attendre Tomoka ?

Conan et Kogoro auraient sans doute hésité, mais Ran, toute excitée à l'idée de voir un tournage, répondit par l'affirmative et suivit l'homme. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à une grande plage.

-C'est ici la scène finale ?demanda Conan.

-Oui, dit alors le réalisateur qui l'avait entendu. Je vous explique : le personnage que joue Tomoka est en voyage de noces. À la fin du film, elle apprend que son fiancé qu'elle aime passionnément, joué par Kenzaki, la trompe. Effondrée, elle va alors se suicider en se tranchant les veines dans la mer, où elle a toujours aimé se baigner. D'où le titre du film : Le Lagon rouge.

-Pour la couleur du sang, je comprends, dit Kogoro. Mais qui a bien pu écrire ce scénario ?

-Moi !répondit Ikawa. Je l'ai écrit il y a des années de cela, quand j'étais encore étudiant. Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard dans mes papiers au début de l'année, et je l'ai proposé à mon vieil ami Hideaki, qui a été charmé. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver les acteurs, et Kenzaki et Tomoka se sont imposés naturellement.

-Vu les ressemblances entre les personnages et eux-mêmes, ce n'est pas étonnant, faillit dire Conan, pensif.

-Me voilà !fit la voix de Tomoka.

Tout le monde se retourna, et Conan ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle était resplendissante. Elle portait une magnifique robe, bouffante et légère, qui lui allait à merveille.

-Parfait, Tomoka ! Bien, on va pouvoir y aller. Sortez tous du plateau !s'écria le réalisateur.

-Tu peux aller dans la chambre, Tomoka. Tout est prêt. Tu as le rasoir ?demanda Kenzaki.

-Oui, je l'ai. Jiro me l'a passé.

-Bien, alors allons-y !s'écria le producteur. N'oublie pas de parler bien fort, on doit tout deviner sans te voir !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Ikawa, j'ai compris ! J'y vais, Hideaki ! Je reprendrai ce que je vous disais toute à l'heure, M. Mouri !

Et la jeune fille courut vers le petit bungalow qui surplombait la plage, tandis que Kenzaki jetait un regard étonné à M. Mouri, ce que Conan remarqua.

-Nous allons y aller !hurla M. Ikawa. Puis, plus bas, pour Kogoro, Conan et Ran : vous avez compris ? On va l'entendre parler, hurler son désespoir, puis elle va sortir de la chambre, les bras en sang, les gouttes tomberont sur le sable, pour s'effondrer, morte, dans l'eau ! Et Coupez !

-Tout le monde est prêt ? Tomoka, bonne chance !cria le réalisateur en prenant sa caméra, qu'il mit sur son épaule. Tout le monde se tait ! 3...2...1...Silence, on tourne !

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis la voix de Tomoka cria :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi, Hiro ? Que t'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi...

Le silence reprit. Puis il y eut un bruit métallique, un souffle court, puis un bruit mat. Puis, plus rien. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Avec sa main, Ikawa baissa successivement son annulaire, son majeur, son index, et enfin son pouce... Mais rien ne se passa. Il sembla surpris, regarda le réalisateur d'un air interrogateur, mais ce dernier hocha négativement la tête. Tout le monde semblait surpris, Kenzaki plus que quiconque. Soudain, Ran poussa un cri.

-C'est...C'est...Un accessoire, non ?

Un liquide rouge venait de commencer à couler lentement sur le sable.

-Tomoka...souffla Kenzaki.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?s'écria le producteur. Ce...Ce n'était pas prévu !

À ces mots, Conan se mit à courir vers le bungalow. Mais Kenzaki, Haru et l'étonnamment réactif Kogoro l'avaient précédé. Le réalisateur, malgré son âge légèrement avancé, arriva en premier au bungalow, il avait lâché sa caméra. Il appela l'actrice, il n'eut pas de réponse et il ouvrit alors précipitamment la porte, mais Kenzaki entra avant lui. Kogoro bouscula Conan qui allait entrer, s'engouffra à l'intérieur et se figea brusquement. Conan se glissa entre ses jambes et fut frappé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. L'actrice gisait allongée sur le lit, entre les oreillers. Le rasoir était par terre, dans une mare de sang. Kenzaki, qui ne semblait pas, ou en voulait pas, réaliser la situation, était agenouillé et tenait les mains de la morte, en l'appelant à pleins poumons. Le réalisateur semblait lui résigné et était debout à côté, en train de regarder fixement l'actrice. Conan allait parler, mais M. Ikawa entra alors, étouffa un cri et, à la surprise de Conan, s'avança jusqu'à la morte, écarta doucement l'acteur et posa ses doigts sur le poignet de la jeune femme. Il blêmit, écarta les longs cheveux de l'actrice et posa sa main sur son cou. Il ne dit rien. Ce fut Kogoro qui demanda :

-Est-elle...

-Le pouls ne bat plus.

Ran entra alors dans la pièce, et fut tétanisée par le spectacle. Kogoro fit un signe au réalisateur, qui sortit avec la jeune fille. Conan, lui, demanda à M. Ikawa :

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait, faites sortir M. Kenzaki. Il ne doit pas rester ici.

L'homme semblait surpris, mais hocha la tête. Il souleva l'acteur, lui parla à voix basse et quitta la pièce avec lui. Kogoro dit alors :

-Pour qui tu te prends, gamin ?

-Mais..Mlle Hasaya est morte, non ? Et c'est son fiancé. Rester ici ne ferait que le faire souffrir...

Kogoro sembla étonné, mais il eut un sourire bienveillant. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et prit le rasoir, plein de sang qui restait collé autour.

-Il est encore chaud. Et c'est apparemment ça qui a causé ces plaies, ajouta-t-il. Et elle était seule ici...

-Alors...C'est un suicide, tonton ?

Kogoro le fixa alors, le regard dur. Il lâcha ses mots, un à un :

-Un suicide ? Tu crois vraiment ? C'est un meurtre, et je peux le prouver. Tomoka a été tuée.

Conan eut un hoquet de stupeur, surpris par cette déduction si rapide de Kogoro. Ce dernier se releva, regarda une dernière fois le cadavre, puis sortit de la pièce le rasoir à la main. Conan le suivit, intrigué. Kogoro se tenait sur le parvis. Tout le monde le regardait. Et soudain, d'une voix que Conan n'entendait que rarement, Kogoro Mouri s'exclama :

-Écoutez-moi tous ! Cette femme est morte, elle a été tuée. Et je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose : si le meurtrier est parmi vous, je le démasquerai et je lui ferai payer ! Car je suis un fan. Et on n'assassine pas une de mes stars préférée impunément ! Kogoro Mouri entre en scène !

* * *

Alors ? Qui a bien pu tuer Tomoka ? Que s'est-il passé dans le bungalow ? Et pourquoi Kogoro est-il si sûr que c'est un meurtre ? Les clés de l'énigme vous seront données dans le prochain chapitre !

Je suis désolé si je poste ceci que maintenant. Je voulais le faire dimanche dernier, mais j'ai pris du retard, j'ai eu des imprévus. Comme d'habitude.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un meurtre ?

Merci à Axterr et Layla, désolé pour le retard, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Un meurtre ? 

-Pourquoi serait-ce un meurtre, M. Mouri ?demanda le réalisateur du film après un long silence.

-À cause de ceci, M. Haru, répondit Kogoro en lui tendant le rasoir. Vous voyez ce que c'est ?

-C'est...Le rasoir qu'avait Tomoka pour la scène. L'a-telle utilisé pour..

-En effet. Vous voyez ce sang ? On dirait de la confiture, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je trouve, c'est vrai. Mais n'est-ce pas normal ?

-M. Ikawa ? C'est vous qui avez écrit le scénario,n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-M. Haru nous a dit que dans la scène où elle courait sur la plage, du sang devrait tomber sur le sable. C'est vrai ?

-Oui...

-C'était donc du faux sang ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne comprends toujours pas...

-Le sang coagule très vite, et devient très vite un peu comme de la confitures de fraises. Toutefois, il y avait du sang vraiment liquide sur le sol de la chambre. C'était du faux sang, qu'on a mélangé avec de l'héparine pour qu'il reste liquide ?

-En effet, Tomoka en avait avec elle. Et donc ? Ce sang a coagulé, donc c'est bien son sang, non ?

-Je n'ai pas vérifié, mais c'est certainement son sang. Cependant...

-Le sang ne coagule pas si vite.

Kogoro se tourna vers Conan, surpris, car c'était lui qui venait de parler. Un peu décontenancé, il reprit :

-En effet. Cela signifie que du sang de Tomoka, qui avait durci et qui avait été préparé à l'avance, était dans la chambre. Ce n'est donc pas un simple suicide... Et pour que ces poches de sang soient présentes, on a dû les amener dans ce bungalow...C'est donc un membre de l'équipe de ce film, donc l'un d'entre vous.

Kogoro se tut. Il y eut un grand silence, tout le monde semblait très étonné. Même Ran semblait subjugué.

-Il n'a pas fait Kogoro l'endormi !souffla quelqu'un.

-Hum hum. Il faut appeler d'urgence la police et un médecin. En attendant, je vais examiner le corps. Mais avant tout...Qui a amené ce rasoir à Tomoka ?

-Eh bien,dit Kenzaki. Elle m'a dit que c'était Jirô qui le lui avait passé...

Conan chercha aussitôt des yeux l'homme qui les avait accueillis.

-Où êtes-vous, Jirô ?demanda le producteur.

-Je suis là, monsieur, dit l'accessoiriste qui arrivait en courant. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il y eut un grand silence sur le plateau. L'accessoiriste regarda tout autour de lui, gêné.

-C'est vous qui avez donné ce rasoir à Tomoka ?demanda Kogoro.

-Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-D'où venez-vous, Jirô ?

-C'était l'heure de ma pause, alors je prenais un sandwich sur la plage.

-Bien. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non, je...répondit l'accessoiriste, d'une voix angoissée.

-Mlle Hasaya est morte. Elle s'est tranchée les veines.

-QUOOIIII ?! A...Avec ce rasoir ? Mais...

-Quant le lui avez-vous donné ?

-Je...Je suis allée vers sa loge pour le lui passer. Elle était déjà en tenue. Je l'ai abordée et je lui ai passé le rasoir, qui était dans la pièce à accessoires. Puis elle est partie. Elle...Elle s'est vraiment suicidée ? Elle semblait si heureuse, si pleine de vie. Je ne comprends pas...

-Vous êtes sûre de ça ?

-Oui, je...

-M. Haru ? Vous êtes le réalisateur. C'est vous qui décidez des accessoires, non ?

-Effectivement. En accord avec le scénario de Jugo.

-Alors pourquoi ce rasoir n'est-il pas émoussé ? Ce serait moins risqué.

-En effet. Mais un zoom sur le rasoir était prévu, donc il ne pouvait pas être émoussé, pour plus de réalisme.

-Je comprends. Bon, je vais aller inspecter le bungalow. Juste une chose... M. Ikawa ! Je veux une liste de toutes les personnes ayant participé au tournage ! Ensuite, rejoignez-moi dans le bungalow, j'aurai peut-être des questions à vous poser. Quant à vous, M. Kenzaki...

Les pleurs de l'acteur retentissaient depuis quelques minutes.

-Mes sincères condoléances. Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour démasquer le meurtrier de votre fiancée. Allez-vous asseoir dans une pièce à part pour vous remettre de vos émotions, mais restez à disposition, je vous prie. Et allez avec lui, M. Haru.

Le réalisateur hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec l'acteur. Conan, par sa taille, croisa furtivement le regard des deux hommes, et il y lut une immense douleur. Il hocha la tête, pensif, puis suivit Kogoro dans le bungalow.

-Ah non, ne traîne pas dans mes pattes, gamin ! Pas cette fois !

-Mais, tonton, c'est juste pour t'aider ! Et sinon, félicitations ! Tu as tout trouvé très rapidement !

Le détective se sentit flatté, mais cette fois, il n'était pas dupe. Il soupira, puis laissa Conan entrer. Le jeune détective observa le corps. La belle robe blanche de l'actrice était toute imbibée de sang. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une immense pitié pour cette femme. De son côté, Kogoro scruta les murs avec attention, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'endroit.

-Aucune porte dérobée, bien sûr. Et puis, on aurait sans doute entendu du bruit. L'assassin n'a pas agi ainsi.

Il retourna vers le lit, s'agenouilla et prit les bras de la morte. Il sursauta soudain.

-Nom de... Est-ce que...

Il se releva, posa la main sur le cou de la morte, puis tourna doucement le corps, le souffle court.

-Il n'y a rien. Aucun poignard. Comment est-ce possible ? À moins que...

-Tonton ! Il y a un truc bizarre sous le lit !

Kogoro se baissa aussitôt et tendit le bras. Il en sortit un étrange objet.

-Une seringue ? Conan, y a-t-il une marque de piqûre sur le corps de Tomoka ?

Au début, Conan ne vit rien, puis il remarqua une petite trace sur le bras de Tomoka.

-C'est là, tonton !

-Merci, Conan. Je comprends mieux. Tomoka n'a pas été tué avec le rasoir, elle a été empoisonnée.

-Empoi...Comment ça ?

-Les plaies sur les bras sont trop légères. Le sang ne vient pas de là, les entailles n'étaient pas assez profondes. Maintenant, je comprends mieux..Tu viens ?

Kogoro sortait de la pièce alors que M. Ikawa arrivait, un carnet à la main.

-Ah, M. Ikawa. Attendez un instant, je vous prie...

En effet, la police venait d'arriver. Maigret arriva en tête, suivi de Tome.

-Encore présent sur les lieux d'un crime, Mouri ? Tu...

-Pas aujourd'hui, inspecteur, coupa Kogoro. M. Tome, analysez le contenu de cette seringue, je vous prie. Excusez-moi quelques instants, inspecteur, puis je vous rejoins : j'ai un meurtrier à arrêter. M. Ikawa, venez, s'il vous plait.

Le producteur très étonné suivit le détective, et Conan suivit. En chemin, Kogoro l'interrogea :

-M. Ikawa, toute à l'heure, vous étiez très réactif, à la découverte du corps...

-Ah ? Euh, eh bien...J'ai été infirmier, avant d'hériter d'un oncle et de devenir producteur. C'est pour ça que...

-Donc vous manipuliez des seringues ?

-Bien sûr, mon garçon !

Kogoro ne releva pas et ouvrit une porte. À sa vue, Haru se leva aussitôt.

-Alors, M. Mouri ? Vous avez du nouveau ?

Kenzaki, prostré sur le canapé, les mains jointes, releva la tête, le regard vide.

-En effet. Kenzaki ! Vous avez assassiné votre fiancée !

Kenzaki écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Ikawa blêmissait.

-Vous...Vous êtes fou ? Elle était morte quand je suis entré !

-Non. J'ai trouvé une seringue sous le lit du bungalow. Il y a une trace de piqûre sur son bras, et les plaies du rasoir, qui était émoussé, sont trop légères. Vous saisissez ?

-Je...

-Le coupable est donc entré dans le bungalow et l'a piqué. C'est M. Haru qui est arrivé en premier, mais vous êtes entré avant lui et il est resté debout. Mais vous, vous étiez agenouillé à côté d'elle et vous lui teniez les mains. C'est là que vous l'avez piqué, n'est-ce pas ? Quand M. Ikawa est arrivé, elle venait de mourir.

-Mais, tonton...Et le sang ?

-J'imagine que vous lui aviez dit de faire comme une blague à l'équipe. D'où le sang, elle s'était coupée elle-même. Mais vous en avez profité pour la tuer.

-Pourquoi aurais-je tué Tomoka ?

-Parce que vous la trompiez ! C'est pour ça que je suis ici ! Et inutile de nier. On examine la seringue, on y trouvera le poison.

Conan allait parler quant on toqua. Kogoro répondit et M. Tome entra.

-Ah ! M. Tome ! Vous allez voir, Kenzaki. Alors ?

-J'ai examiné la seringue...

-Et ? Quel était le poison ?

-Il n'y avait pas de poison. Seulement du somnifère.

(…)

-Vous...Vous êtes conscient de ce que vous avez fait, Mouri ?

-Je sais, inspecteur. Mais...

-VOUS AVEZ ACCUSÉ UN HOMME SANS AUCUNE PREUVE ! ET UNE STAR, EN PLUS ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE ÇA VA NOUS CAUSER ?!

-Sans parler des journaux qui vont nous harceler, ajouta l'inspecteur Shiratori, maussade.

-Je comprends, oui. Mais reconnaissez que les présomptions étaient très...

-Je me fiche des présomptions ! Enfin bref. Tome, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Eh bien, inspecteur...Elle a été endormie au somnifère et est morte durant son sommeil.

-Et comment est-elle morte ?demanda Maigret.

-Empoisonnée.

-QUOOOIII ?!

-Oui, on l'a empoisonnée. Probablement très peu de temps avant la découverte du corps.

-Donc Kenzaki a pu l'empoisonner et se débarrasser de l'arme ensuite !s'exclama Kogoro.

-Toi, tais-toi ! Si ton hypothèse était vraie, pourquoi n'est-elle pas sortie du bungalow comme prévu ?

-Parce qu'on l'avait endormie avant, peut-être, dit alors Conan.

-Ah, tu es là, Conan...Évidemment...

-Bonjour, inspecteurs, dit Ran qui était jusque-là en retrait.

-Bonjour, Ran...Bon, écoute, Conan. Comment a-t-on pu l'endormir ?

-Peut-être qu'elle a bu quelque chose avant de nous rejoindre sur la plage, et que le somnifère a gi ensuite ?

-Mais oui ! C'est ça, Conan ! Ça se tient ! Et c'est Kenzaki qui le lui a donné alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la loge !

-Navré de vous contredire, M. Mouri, mais ça ne tient pas debout : le somnifère avait un effet immédiat.

La mâchoire de Kogoro sembla tomber.

-Enfin bref. Oublions ton obsession pour ce Kenzaki et parlons d'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est mademoiselle Tomoka qui nous a fait venir ici !s'écria Conan.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, et c'est à cause de Kenzaki !

-La ferme, Mouri !

-Mais c'est la vérité, inspecteur, dit le réalisateur du film qui arrivait, accompagné du producteur et de l'accessoiriste.

-Tomoka avait des doutes sur la fidélité de Kenzaki, ajouta le producteur. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait venir M. Mouri.

-Ah ! Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi vous le soupçonnez autant, dit Shiratori.

-Dites, messieurs !dit Conan. Tomoka avait commencé à dire que, inquiète elle avait fouillé dans les affaires de Kenzaki, et qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Mais M. Kenzaki est arrivé et elle n'a pas terminé sa phrase. Vous savez ce que c'était ?

-Euh, eh bien...hésita Ikawa.

-Un photo de Kenzaki avec son ex-petite amie, que je ne crois pas avoir besoin de nommer. Vous voyez de qui il s'agit, mademoiselle ?

-Euh, oui, oui, répondit Ran. Hikari Yoku, une chanteuse à la mode.

-Exact. Il y avait la date et le lieu, Osaka. Il avait dit y être allé ce jour-là pour voir une tante malade... Et Kenzaki avait assuré à Tomoka qu'il était en froid avec Hikari, donc elle était inquiète.

-Ah, je comprends mieux...pensa Conan.

-Hum...Après tout, tes soupçons sont peut-être fondés, Mouri...Qu'on fasse venir cet homme !

Peu de temps après, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Il avait toujours les yeux rouges, mais il semblait plus calme.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Comment va votre tante ?

-Ma...Tante ? Je ne comprends pas...

-Mais si, vous êtes allé la voir à Osaka. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Si, mais...balbutia Kenzaki, le visage décomposé.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?continua Maigret en enfonçant le clou. Ah, Hikari Yoku, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage du jeune premier était couleur de cendres. Il ne dit rien, et Kogoro dit alors :

-Vous êtes toujours avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous ne vouliez pas que Tomoka l'apprenne...

-Je...Je...

-Et vous ne pouviez pas risquer qu'elle parle à la presse...

-Je ne l'ai pas tué !s'écria Kenzaki. Je...Je la trompais, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas encore rompu avec Hikari. Mais Tomoka n'en savait rien, et je ne lui aurais jamais fait du mal.

-Vous vous trompez, Kenzaki. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

-Elle s'est tranchée les veines !

-Non. On l'a empoisonnée. Et vous êtes le premier à l'avoir approché.

-Je croyais qu'il y avait du somnifère dans cette seringue !

-En effet. Mais vous en aviez peut-être une autre...

-Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je vous le jure !

-Prouvez-le, dit Maigret, d'un ton froid.

Conan sortit discrètement de la pièce, songeur. Il marcha sur la plage et entra dans le bungalow. Le corps n'était plus sur le lit, on l'avait emporté.

-Je ne comprends pas...Si Kenzaki est le tueur, pourquoi a-t-on trouvé cette seringue avec du somnifère ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Et puis, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est-elle pas sortie comme c'était prévu ?

Soudain, Conan eut une idée subite. Il s'allongea sur le lit, à la place du cadavre, et ferma les yeux.

-Serait-ce que c'est pour ça que...Mais alors...

Il sortit un crayon de sa poche, le prit dans sa main, mais ne le serra pas et laissa pendre sa main. Le résultat fut à la hauteur de ses attentes.

-Comme prévu...Oui, c'est la seule explication... Et c'est donc pour ça que Kogoro est là. Et ça explique même la robe..., ajouta-t-il, le regard triste. Mais qui est l'assassin, alors ? Et comment a-t-il procédé ?

Conan se leva et sortit du bungalow, puis se posta à la porte.

-Voyons, qu'est-ce que je rate ? Comment le meurtre a-t-il pu arriver ?

Conan se plongea dans le passé. D'abord, le réalisateur, avec sa calvitie, sa petite barbe, et sa grande veste. Il était arrivé en premier au bungalow, et avait lâché sa caméra en arrivant à la porte. Il avait appelé Tomoka,et sans avoir de réponse, il avait ouvert précipitamment la porte. Puis Kenzaki était arrivé. Avec sa chemise, ses chaussures rouges et son visage, d'habitude charmeur, maintenant terrifié. Il était entré avant lui. Puis Kogoro avait bousculé Conan, alors qu'il allait entrer, s'était engouffré à l'intérieur et s'était figé. Conan s'était glissé entre ses jambes et avait vu l'actrice, allongée sur le lit, entre les oreillers. Le rasoir était par terre, dans une mare de sang. Kenzaki était agenouillé et tenait les mains de la morte, en l'appelant à pleins poumons. Le réalisateur semblait lui résigné et était debout à côté, en train de regarder fixement l'actrice. Puis M. Ikawa était entré alors, avec son gros ventre, sa petite veste noire, et sa cigarette à la main. Il avait étouffé un cri et, s'était avancé jusqu'à la morte, avait écarté Kenzaki et avait posé ses doigts sur le poignet de l'actrice...

Soudain, Conan sursauta. Il venait de remarquer que... Pourquoi cette personne avait-elle ?

-Mais si c'est cette personne, alors comment a-t-il procédé ? Probablement ainsi, mais...Où est l'arme du crime ? Et je ne vois pas de preuve...

Conan sortit du bungalow et observa par la baie vitrée les quatre hommes qui se tenaient dans la pièce avec Kogoro et les policiers. Kenzaki était assis sur une chaise, accablé, mais semblait plus à l'aise que toute à l'heure et semblait s'être repris depuis les accusations de Kogoro et de la police. L'accessoiriste se tenait à part. Il semblait très nerveux et se rongeait les ongles. De son autre main, il s'épongea le front, plein de sueur, avec un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche. Le réalisateur était debout à côté du canapé,sur laquelle il avait posé sa caméra, et avait le regard grave. Il semblait pensif et se frottait la barbe. Quant au producteur, il semblait à bout de nerfs et ne cessait de regarder Kenzaki du coin de l'œil. Soudain, il sortit un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma rapidement une. Il regarda l'inspecteur qui hocha la tête, et il sortit de la pièce. Il avança sur la plage et aspira quelques bouffées. Puis il la jeta par terre, l'écrasa et la recouvrit rapidement de sable, avant de s'éloigner et de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Pollueur, souffla Conan. Et puis, il... ?! Eh mais...Est-ce que...

Conan regarda la plage, surexcité. Il se précipita dans le bungalow, et s'agenouilla sur le lit, en regardant la porte.

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est comme ça que...Et dans ce cas, la preuve est...

Il se releva et sortit de la pièce, en avançant sur la plage.

-Je vois, maintenant. C'était intelli...EEEHHH !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Conan ?s'exclama Ran qui venait de soulever Conan. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Mlle Hasaya est morte ! Et elle a été tuée !

-Désolé, Ran !s'excusa Conan d'une vois enfantine.

Mais en son for intérieur, il pensait :

-Oui, elle a été tuée...Et je sais par qui...

L'adolescent rajeuni releva la tête et regarda les suspects par la baie vitrée.

-C'est toi, je le sais, pensa-t-il. Toutes tes actions s'expliquent. Mais je sais comment t'accuser... Le lagon n'a pas été rouge par ta faute...Mais ta nouvelle demeure sera à l'ombre...J'ai trouvé !

* * *

Alors ? Comment le meurtre s'est-il déroulé ? Qui est l'assassin ? Pour quel raison ? Et quelle est la preuve ( vous devez trouver le moyen pour connaître la preuve : ce n'est pas dit implicitement, mais on peut le deviner ). Et deux questions subsidiaires, qui peuvent vous aider : pourquoi Tomoka n'est-elle pas sortie sur la plage ? Et où se trouve désormais le crayon de Conan ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !

Au fait, le chapitre 1 a maintenant un titre : « Le Lagon rouge », justement !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviewez, si c'est le cas !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Et le coupable est

Voilà enfin le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Alors, qui est le coupable ?

Chapitre 3 : Et le coupable est...  


Conan eut un sourire. Il n'avait plus qu'à endormir Kogoro... Il fit quelques pas, entra dans la pièce et regarda le meurtrier. Il semblait triste, mais Conan lut un éclat de satisfaction dans ses yeux.

-Tu peux toujours courir si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir...

Conan se tourna alors vers Kogoro, qui était ait pensif et qui regardait Kenzaki. Il avait désormais l'air de douter, et semblait désormais pensif.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kogoro...Je vais régler le problème grâce à Kogoro l'endormi...

Conan sortit sa montre, arma le lance-fléchettes et visa la nuque de Kogoro. Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose :

-Je suis un fan. Et on n'assassine pas une de mes stars préférée impunément ! Kogoro Mouri entre en scène !

Conan hésita un instant, puis baissa sa montre.

-Non...Je ne peux pas faire ça...

-Conan !s'écria Ran. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ? Ne les dérange pas !

-Il faut que je l'aide à trouver... Mais comment ? Ah ! Et si...

-Tonton ! Je peux aller me baigner ?

Kogoro se retourna aussitôt, agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

-En même temps, je ne peux pas... J'ai trop peur des serpents de mer !

-Idiot ! Ici, il n'y a pas de serpent de...

Kogoro se tut soudain.

-Attends..Un serpent de mer..Ça me rappelle quelque chose..C'était une affaire avec Eri... Attends, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Euh...Ça va, papa ?demanda Ran, voyant son père plongé dans ses pensées.

-Plus tard ! Je réfléchis !coupa Kogoro d'une voix forte.

Les suspects tournèrent la tête vers Kogoro, surpris.

-Ah, je me souviens...Elle s'appelait Kiwako, et elle avait failli se noyer...Et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

-Harumi Matsuzaki, souffla doucement Conan, comme si il avait lu dans les pensées de Kogoro.

-Ah ! J'ai compris !hurla Kogoro. Je sais comment Tomoka est morte !

-Vraiment, Mouri ?réagit brusquement Maigret.

-Oui, inspecteur, j'ai tout compris !

-Vous savez comment Kiwako est morte ?s'exclama Kenzaki.

-Oui, je le sais. Et c'est de votre faute !

-Vous..Vous m'accusez ?

-Pas exactement, je dis juste que c'est à cause de vous qu'elle s'est faite tuer.

-Bien, pensa Conan. Il a compris.

-Pouvez-vous être plus clair, M. Mouri ?demanda timidement l'accessoiriste.

-Avec plaisir ! En fait, Ran, c'est comme avec l'affaire du serpent de mer.

-L'affaire où Mlle Kiwako a failli mourir ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu à la base...Vous comprenez, messieurs, la question est simple. Pourquoi Tomoka n'est-elle pas sortie du bungalow après avoir crié comme prévu ?

-Elle avait été endormie ?suggéra Ikawa.

-Impossible, Jugo. Personne n'a pu entrer, on l'a prouvé, rappela le réalisateur.

-En effet. Sauf qu'il a raison, monsieur Haru, rétorqua Kogoro.

-Mais...Comment est-ce possible ?s'écria Jiro.

-C'est elle-même qui a utilisé la seringue.

-QUOOOOOIIIIII ?!s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes.

-Mais pourquoi ?!s'écria Kenzaki. Pourquoi se serait-elle endormie ?

-Pour que vous vous inquiétez pour elle, abruti.

-Que...Que dîtes-vous ?

-Elle avait découvert la photo et connaissait votre duplicité. Mais elle vous aimait sincèrement, et ne comptait pas vous quitter. Au contraire, elle voulait savoir si vous teniez à elle. D'où ce stratagème.

-Attendez, Mouri...s'exclama Maigret, qui comprenait peu à peu. Ne me dîtes pas que vous suggérez que...

-C'est elle-même qui a apporté le sang. Elle avait les mains vides, donc elle l'avait amené discrètement à l'avance. Une fois allongée, elle a joué son rôle, puis s'est endormie avec le seringue. Son bras est tombé, et la seringue a roulé sous le lit. Elle voulait savoir si vous seriez inquiet pour elle en la voyant ainsi.

-To...Tomoka...souffla Kenzaki.

-D'ailleurs, ça explique même la robe blanche. On y voit mieux le sang, ajouta Kogoro laconiquement.

-Mais...Pourquoi vous a-t-elle fait venir, dans ce cas ?

-Pour rajouter du crédit à la mise en scène. On ne s'attendrait pas à cette comédie en ma présence.

-Intelligent, mais il y a une faille, Mouri. En étant endormie, elle ne pourrait voir les réactions de Kenzaki. Donc ta théorie est invalide.

-Certes. Mais elle avait un complice qui, présent sur les lieux, devait observer Kenzaki. Et c'est cette personne qui l'a tué.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes fou ?!

-Ce plan venait-elle d'elle ? C'est possible mais j'en doute. Quelqu'un lui a suggéré ce plan, quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. Et cette personne s'est servie de sa crédulité pour la tuer, très habilement.

-Et qui est cette personne, Mouri ?demanda Maigret, impatient.

-Nous avons quatre principaux suspects. Nous pouvons déjà éliminer Kenzaki : c'était lui la cible du plan, il ne pouvait être le complice de Tomoka. Jiro, l'accessoiriste, n'était pas présent sur les lieux : il n'aurait donc rien pu raconter à Tomoka, ce n'est donc pas lui non plus. Quant à M. Ikawa, il est arrivé en dernier : il n'aurait rien pu dire à Tomoka, qui était de toute façon probablement déjà morte avant son arrivée. Et je ne l'ai pas vu faire quelque chose de particulier. Reste donc la première personne arrivée au bungalow... Vous, monsieur le réalisateur.

Tous les regards fusèrent vers le réalisateur. Il était calme, et eut un sourire triste.

-Voyons, M. Mouri. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Comment aurais-je agi ?

-Vous avez dû utiliser une sarbacane, ou quelque chose du même genre.

-Ah oui ? Et où est-elle, cette arme ? Les policiers n'ont rien trouvé dans le bungalow, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la première fois, Kogoro sembla désarçonné. Il se tut, gêné.

-Mouri ?dit Maigret.

-Zut ! Il n'a pas compris, pensa Conan. Bon, je vais l'aider un peu...

-Ah ! Elle est belle, votre caméra, monsieur !

-Hein ? Euh...Merci, mon garçon.

-Mais...Vous ne l'aviez pas fait tomber toute à l'heure, avant d'entrer dans le bungalow ? Vous l'avez récupéré ?

-Tu le vois bien, non ?répliqua le producteur, exaspéré, en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

-Ah, monsieur ! Vous fumez encore ? Et vous allez faire comme toute à l'heure et l'enfouir sous le sable ?

Le producteur regarda Conan, interdit, sans répondre. Soudain, Kogoro sauta sur ses pieds :

-Mais oui ! Mais c'est bien sûr ! J'ai compris !

-Compris quoi, monsieur Mouri ?demanda Haru d'un ton sarcastique, mais toutefois avec un peu de peur dans la voix.

-La sarbacane était juste à côté de la caméra,n'est-ce pas ?

Le réalisateur blêmit. Kogoro eut un sourire, puis reprit :

-Quand vous êtes arrivé au bungalow, vous avez ouvert la porte. Aussitôt, vous avez porté la sarbacane discrètement à votre bouche, et vous avez tiré sur votre victime déjà inconsciente. Puis, comme si vous aviez été choqué par le spectacle, vous avez lâché votre caméra, et par la même occasion votre arme. Ensuite, vous étiez sur la surveillance constante des policiers, et avant, toute l'équipe était sur le plateau en train d'observer le bungalow. Mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce que vous vous penchiez pour récupérer votre caméra. Et, par la même occasion, d'enfouir profondément votre arme dans le sable. Elle y est toujours. Inspecteur Shiratori, pouvez-vous aller vérifier, s'il vous plait ?

L'inspecteur sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le bungalow. Par la fenêtre, tout le monde l'observa se diriger vers le bungalow, s'arrêter à la porte, se pencher, fouiller lentement le sable...Et en sortir une sarbacane.

-ASSSSASSSSIN !s'écria Kenzaki en se jetant sur le réalisateur, fou de rage.

-Arrêtez, monsieur Kenzaki !hurla Maigret en s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

-Parce que tu vaux mieux ?répondit soudain, avec hargne, le réalisateur. Tu l'as trompé !

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous tuée, Haru ?demanda soudain Kogoro, d'une voix très froide.

-Je la détestais, ce n'était qu'une sale allumeuse. Elle a refusé mes avances. Elle ne méritait rien d'autre.

-Pourquoi vous mentez, monsieur ?dit soudain Conan. Je vous ai vu ! Vous aviez un regard très triste, toute à l'heure ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous lui en vouliez !

-Et croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle vous aurait confié son plan ou écouter le votre pour connaître les sentiments de Kenzaki ?renchérit Kogoro. Ça ne tient pas debout. Pourquoi l'avez-vous tuée ?

Il y eut un silence, puis le réalisateur poussa un profond soupir.

-Tomoka était la meilleure actrice que j'ai jamais connu. Dans son registre, bien sûr. Elle incarnait pour moi un idéal dans son art. Puis elle a rencontré Kenzaki. Un grand duo. L'apothéose de son art. Et puis...Il a commencé à être distant avec elle. Et aussitôt, son talent a disparu, s'effaçant peu à peu dans sa tristesse. C'en était fini d'elle...

-Et voilà que votre ami vous propose un scénario...reprit Conan.

-Oui, dit soudain le réalisateur. Un rôle parfait ! Ç'aurait été son plus grand rôle.

-Mais après...Rien n'aurait été à la hauteur, fit lentement Kogoro.

-Ouuuiii...Vous comprenez...Je ne pouvais la laisser continuer sa carrière après « Le Lagon rouge »... Je devais agir. Elle m'a parlé de son plan, je l'ai « amélioré », et aujourd'hui, j'ai...

Conan regarda d'un coin de l'œil Kogoro, dont le poing tremblait dangereusement. Mais Maigret fut plus rapide.

-Vous...Vous avez tué un être humain pour une raison aussi ridicule que cela ! Quelqu'un qui avait confiance en vous !

-Et vous ne connaissez rien à l'art, monsieur, s'exclama Conan.

Cette réplique sembla accabler le réalisateur, qui sembla flancher sous le choc. Shiratori s'approcha doucement et lui passa les menottes, avant se sortir doucement avec lui de la pièce.

-Ahem...fit le producteur. Je crois que je dois prévenir l'équipe...Mais comment allons-nous faire, pour le film ?

-Plaignez-vous !s'exclama Kogoro, d'un ton cynique. Vous avez votre scène, non ? Vous n'avez qu'à couper au bon moment. Et changer le titre du film...

-Mais...

-Vous vouliez qu'on voit son dernier rôle, non ? Alors débrouillez-vous !coupa Maigret.

-Bon, je vais y aller...répondit le producteur, avec un mouvement de recul. Jirô, Kenzaki ? Vous venez ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et se levèrent pour sortir. Kenzaki sortit en premier, et Conan le suivit des yeux, préoccupé. Ikawa allait sortir quand il s'exclama :

-Ah, avant que j'oublie... Tenez, messieurs.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le passa à l'inspecteur Maigret. Celui-ci y jeta un œil, puis s'écria, furieux :

-Mais c'est la photo de Kenzaki avec cette mademoiselle Yoku ! C'est vous qui l'aviez ?

-Oui, je l'ai récupéré de peur que Kenzaki ne la prenne. Bon, je dois y aller...

-Attendez !..

Mais le producteur avait déjà filé. Conan se rapprocha de l'inspecteur discrètement et jeta un œil à la photo. On y voyait Kenzaki qui tenait apparemment l'appareil, au côté d'une jeune femme. Les deux paires d'yeux noirs étaient rieurs .

-Dis, Ran ! Cette jeune femme, c'est Hikari Yoku ?

-Euh, oui. Elle a apparu il y a peu de temps dans le domaine de la mode. C'est Kenzaki qui l'a projeté au premier plan, et ils se sont mis ensemble quelques mois après, avant qu'il ne la quitte pour mademoiselle Tomoka. Heureusement qu'il l'a fait connaître d'ailleurs, car sans lui, personne ne l'aurait remarqué, avec tout le monde qui dit être une « grande chanteuse ». D'ailleurs, c'est une fille très timide. Elle n'a rien voulu dire sur sa famille, elle a juste montré une photo de ses parents. Tiens, je l'ai..

Ran pianota sur son portable puis montra à Conan une photo de deux personnes bien portantes et souriantes, avec de beaux yeux bleus.

-Hum...Merci, Ran.

Conan sortit du bungalow et aperçut Kenzaki, qui se tenait debout face à la mer. Conan fit quelques pas sur la plage, avant de prononcer :

-Attendez, monsieur ? Je peux vous dire quelque chose ?

-Quoi ? Euh, oui...

-Cette mademoiselle Hikari Yoku...C'est votre sœur ? Ou quelque chose du même genre ?

-Hein, quoi ? Que...Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Eh bien, vous avez les mêmes yeux. Et puis, c'est vous qui l'avez fait connaître, et vous ne vous êtes mis ensemble qu'ensuite.

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! J'avais juste foi en elle !

-Oui, mais sur la photo qu'elle a montré, ses parents ont les yeux bleus. Mais elle a les yeux noirs, et selon les lois de Mendel, donc ce ne sont pas ses vrais parents. C'est vous qui lui avez suggéré ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'on ne pose pas trop de questions sur elle-même. Ran l'a décrit comme étant timide, et ne souhaitant pas être considérée uniquement comme étant « votre sœur », vous avez fait comme si vous étiez ensemble. Mais quand ensuite vous vous êtes mis avec Tomoka, pour ne pas causer de problèmes entre elles deux, vous aviez fait comme si vous l'aviez quitté. Mais vous l'avez quand même revu, mais discrètement, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez Tomoka. Malheureusement, vous avez pris une photo, que vous avez rangé là où votre petite amie l'a cachée.

-Et tu connais la suite... Tu as raison, gamin. Tu es intelligent.. Comment as-tu su ?

-Votre regard m'a semblé trop triste pour être celui de quelqu'un après la mort d'une femme qu'il trompait...

-Elle est morte par ma faute. Je ne mérite pas de...

-Vous souhaitez donc abandonner ? Je le comprends, vous avez perdu quelqu'un. Moi aussi, j'ai vécu ça...Et je ne peux rien vous dire vraiment...Si ce n'est que...Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'elle souhaiterait.

-Conan, viens !cria Ran. Nous devons y aller !

-J'arrive, Ran !répondit Conan, puis, se tournant vers l'acteur : Au revoir, monsieur Kenzaki ! Et...Bonne chance.

Puis Conan s'éloigna sur la plage, laissant l'acteur interloqué, avant qu'un sourire ne lui arrive au visage.

(…)

-C'est bon, vous êtes bien attachés ?demanda Kogoro, d'une voix morne.

-Oui, papa, c'est bon, répondit Ran après un coup d'œil vers Conan.

-Alors, allons-y !s'écria Kogoro en démarrant.

Le moteur se mit à vrombir, et la voiture s'élança en avant. Soudain, Ran s'écria :

-Papa, Conan ! Vite, regardez !

Conan tourna la tête et retint son souffle. Le soleil s'était couché, et la mer resplendissait d'un rouge violent.

-Le lagon rouge, finalement, souffla Conan.

-C'est si beau...

-Bon, trêves de plaisanteries, il est déjà tard ! Allons-y !

Et Kogoro démarra. Mais, furtivement, il regarda la mer par la fenêtre. Et, tout doucement, il souffla :

-Au revoir, Tomoka...

Et la voiture s'éloigna.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que rien ne vous a semblé incohérent !

Désolé, pour ce retard d'une semaine, et peut-être à bientôt sur une nouvelle fiction ! Et surtout, encore merci à Axterr et Layla pour leurs reviews sur le premier chapitre !


End file.
